Open Mic
by Nicole White
Summary: When both Hermione and George's friends drag them to an open mic night they certainly don't expect to see each other or to tell each other what's been going on in song.


Disclaimer: The fantastic world of Harry Potter that takes over your soul doesn't belong to me. Nor do the awesome songs I will use throughout this story.

A/N: So…I'm taking a break from my big story and I thought of this story listening to the radio while my mom was trying to talk to me…but oh well.

George tuned his guitar as the act right before him wrapped up their last song. Lee was waiting to announce him at any minute. It had become their routine that every Wednesday the two of them headed to this Muggle club called 'Next Best Thing' for open mic night. About a month ago Lee had drug him to it telling him he needed to get back into the world after Fred died. He took him into the Muggle world so he wouldn't run into anyone he knew and it wouldn't bring up more memories. They had come on an open mic night and George had played his guitar and since then it had been a weekly thing. Lee had actually been really surprised at how good George was on the guitar and at the fact that he actually played.

"George, you're up." Lee whispered then stepped onstage to announce his best friend. George took a deep breath and tried to relax. Every time he got really nervous about performing no many how many time he did it.

"Here goes nothing." He said and he walked out and sat on the stool in the middle of the stage and began to play.

*****

"Come ON Hermione!" Jess said dragging Hermione out of her flat by her bag.

"Jess I don't want to go!" She groaned.

"No. You are going. You keep bailing on me and you need this. I don't know what happened to you but after you came home from school this year you've been really weird." Jess said closing the door behind her and grabbing Hermione's keys from her. "You're eighteen almost nineteen. You're supposed to have some fun!" Hermione sighed and hung her head.

"Fine." She said. "I'll go. But do I have to wear this?" She asked gesturing to her skirt and semi-tight shirt. "I look like a…I look awful." She said.

"Yes you do and you look great! Now let's go Mione!" Hermione walked to Jess's car and hopped in. Jess turned up the radio and sang as she drove while Hermione stared out the window at the passing trees. Jess was right. After the Battle of Hogwarts she had been more reserved. She had stayed home reading or just sleeping in an attempt to avoid people. She hadn't told Ron or Harry or even her parents where she was. She didn't want any reminders of her life before May second. She sighed and turned front again as Jess pulled into a parking spot in front of a building called Next Best Thing.

"Jess…What are you doing with a guitar?" She asked as they got out and Jess pulled a guitar case from the back.

"Well…it's open mic night tonight and regardless of what you want…you're singing." Hermione froze.

"I hate you. I really do."

"Yeah yeah. Now let's go!" Jess cried grabbing Hermione by the wrist and dragging her in. They made their way through the crowd and sat a table close to the front. They sat down and Hermione tried to calm down. She was really miffed at Jess to do this to her. Her thoughts were interrupted by a startlingly familiar voice.

"Ladies and gentlemen!" The voice said and Hermione looked up. It was none other than Lee Jordan. "I give you the musical talents of Mr. George Weasley!" Hermione froze and turned to Jess. I've got to run to the bathroom. I'll be back I promise." And she headed to the back to watch. She was too close at the table and George would be sure to see her and he was the LAST person she wanted to see her right now. He smiled at the crowd and then began strumming on his guitar. Then he sang.

Well you done done me and you bet I felt it

I tried to be chill but you're so hot that I melted

I fell right through the cracks

Now I'm trying to get back

Before the cool done run out

I'll be giving it my bestest

And nothings going to stop me but divine intervention

I reckon it's again my turn to win some or learn some

I won't hesitate no more, no more

It cannot wait, I'm yours…

Well open up your mind and see like me

Open up your plans and damn you're free

Look into your heart and you'll find love love love love

Listen to the music of the moment baby sing with me

I love peace for melody

And it's our God-forsaken right to be loved love loved love loved

So I won't hesitate no more, no more

It cannot wait I'm sure

There's no need to complicate

Our time is short

This is our fate I'm yours

I've been spending way too long checking my tongue in the mirror

And bending over backwards just to try and see it clearer

But my breath fogged up the glass

So I drew I new face and I laughed…

I guess what I'm be saying is there ain't no better reason

To rid yourself of vanity and just go with the seasons

It's what we aim to do

Our name is our virtue

But I won't hesitate no more, no more

It cannot wait I'm sure

Well open up your mind and see like me

Open up your plans and damn you're free

Look into your heart and you'll find the sky is yours

Please don't, please don't, please don't

There's no need to complicate

Cause our time is short

This is our fate….

I'm yours!

He finished his song and Hermione clapped along with the rest of the crowd. She didn't even know George could sing! She saw Jess looking around for her and she slipped back to her, stunned.

"There you are. You just missed a really great performance. He was great and pretty hot." Jess said with a grin.

"I saw part of it." Hermione replied. "Let's go. Oh and what exactly am I singing?" she asked nervously.

"Out Here on My Own of course." Jess replied.

"Oh shit." She really didn't want to sing that. Not at all. They went back stage and Jess walked out and introduced them. "And here…we go." Hermione thought.

George had just taken a seat with Lee as a new act walked on stage.

"Ladies and gentlemen!" The girl said. "I am Jess Leigh and I would like to introduce you to my good friend Hermione Granger! Give her a big hand!" George glanced at Lee who looked just as shocked as George felt. And then out walked Hermione.


End file.
